Mind Virus
by falfurrian
Summary: Ron and Kim are trapped in a world they only partially understand.  KR Complete!


Mind Virus  
  
A maniacal grin passed over Ron's lips as he furiously typed away at the computer. With each new thought he bent his head closer to the keyboard and pounded away. He was tired of all the abuse. He was tired of the strangeness. He was tired of loosing his best friend to every Josh, Will or whomever. He was tired of dying ...... each and every day.  
  
Ron had finally figured it out. With Wade's help he was going to end the torture. End the nightmares.  
  
At first he a loved the flights of fancy. He and Kim would end up closer than ever. He even got kissed by a lot of different girls and went on dates with some pretty spectacular people. Kara, was that her name? But the dreams turned to nightmares as time went on. Slowly at first. Then more and more. He had been assaulted in ways that he totally did not understand. He and Kim and been completely caught off guard by some of the things people had them do. Didn't they know children look to adults for guidance and love. How people thought up these ideas, this...'entertainment' he would never understand. Sure, sometimes they ended OK. But the first time he saw Kim die at his own hands, it was all just too much.  
  
'Angst.' How Ron loathed that word.  
  
Had the creators know about this world from the beginning? Or did they only thing it fantasy. His spirit was broken, his mind full of rage.  
  
He was working furiously because he knew it was only a matter of moments before he would be sucked deep into some perverted 'mission'. He had it all planned. With Wade's help we was going to load this program literally into their minds and suck them into his world. The world of...  
  
"Hi Ron! What's that your working on?"  
  
"Oh hi, KP!" Kim looked over his should at what was typing on the computer screen. She read for a second in silence.  
  
"RON! Want are you doing? That stuff sounds offal!!! Yuk! I didn't think you knew some of those words!" Kim scolded her best friend. Kim put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I know it is tough. But this is not the answer." Kim thought to herself 'Your lucky you were not on my last 'mission'. I never cried so much in my entire existence!'  
  
"But we have to do something KP!" Ron pleaded. He loved Kim with everything he had. That was the way he had been designed. The loyal friend that secretly wanted to be more. And Kim loved him. She just took longer to show it.  
  
"Maybe so Ron, but this is not it." Ron did not feel hurt by her comments, he knew she was right. He hated it at times and thought it just so unfair. They had been put here to do what others told them to do. To serve and not question. This was an old topic between them. They had done this dance many time before.  
  
Ron looked up at Kim and smiled. "I think my spelling is getting better?" he said gesturing toward the computer screen. Kim looked over his shoulder once more at Ron's fantasy 'mission'.  
  
"Yea, it might be," Kim said with a smile. "But some of those things you have the reader doing are not possible."  
  
"Oh?" Ron replied questioningly.  
  
"Yea, I don't think people can really bend all the way over and kiss that part of their anatomy."  
  
"Well," Ron said a little defensively. "We don't have a lot of those orifices they keep giving us."  
  
"That's true. But I think you have added a few to them also." Kim said re- reading the last sentence once she realized Ron have been spelling 'like it looks' again. "What is a 'cuphole'? Kim said aloud raising an eyebrow. "Never mind, and I don't want to know were you think that belongs."  
  
Kim smiled at Ron in a manner that always melted his heart. "Ron, I know it is hard for you. It is hard for me too. I hate some of the 'missions' I go on. Terrible things are done to you and me and all the others we know. I get though them by knowing, that some day, we will only be memories. And believing we are helping a sad sole cope with life by expressing pain through us."  
  
With that, Ron deleted his virus. 'Mind virus' as he liked to call it. His plan was to have Wade load it into every computer as the desktop background. It would have been terrible and undeletable.  
  
Kim pulled Ron way from his computer and lead him to his bed.  
  
"Ron, lets just sit here holding each other 'til the next reader comes along." They sat on the bed next to each other holding hands. Shoulders touching. Ron said with a hopeful smile, "Maybe the next reader will be a nice girl that likes gentle romance." They looked into each other eyes and smiled........  
  
fin **************************************  
  
Read and review. "Please and thank you!" 


End file.
